TV-MA
Programming rated TV-MA in the United States by the TV Parental Guidelines signifies content for mature audiences. Programs with this rating are usually not suitable for anyone under 17 years old. Content may contain strong coarse language, explicit (in some cases, pornographic) strong sexual content, nudity, or intense/graphic violence. It originally was called TV-M that existed only in 1997. It was changed due to suspected copyright from the ESRB over the "M for Mature" rating for video games and later it was changed to rated TV-MA on channels. Most shows on HBO and Showtime receive this rating. Notable shows ties this rating include South Park (Comedy Central; except in syndicated broadcasts), Nip/Tuck (FX), The Sopranos (HBO), The Walking Dead (AMC), Dexter (Showtime) and The Boondocks (Adult Swim). The TV-MA rating is probably the most diverse in American television. TV-PG and TV-14 programs tend to be alike in content, but the intensity of a TV-MA rated program can vary, especially depending on the network it airs on. For instance, an HBO series is likely to contain more or harder nudity or violence than a standard basic cable network would even allow. However, basic cable has made strides over the years thanks to networks like FX (the biggest exception thus far), which is practically known for leaping over the bounds of content limitations. However it censored and uncensored on the TV Broadcast. Content description *'D': (unofficial and rarely used) *'L': Crude Indecent Language *'S': Strong Sexual Content (including nudity) *'V': Graphic or Realistic Violence Partial list of TV-MA content Adult-Swim Shows *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (most episodes) *Assy McGee *Akame Ga Kill! *Black Jesus *Black Dynamite (most episodes) *Blood+ (most episodes) *The Boondocks *Black Lagoon (most episodes) *Check It Out with Dr. Steve Burle (some episodes) *Children's Hospital (some episodes) *Code Geass (some episodes) *China, IL (one episode) *Death Note (one episode) *The Drinky Crow Show *Deadman Wonderland *Dimension W (some episodes) *Eagleheart (some episodes) *Eureka Seven (one episode) *The Eric Andre Show (most episodes) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (some episodes) *FishCenter *Frisky Dingo *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG (some episodes) *Hellsing Ultimate *The Heart, She Holler *Hot Package (most episodes) *Infomercials (some episodes) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventures (most episodes) *Kill la Kill *King Star King *Korgoth of Barbaria *Lucy, Daughter of the Devil *Loiter Squad (some episodes) *Michiko & Hatchin (some episodes) *Minoriteam *Mongo Wrestling Alliance *Mr. Pickles *Moral Orel *Mary Shelly's Frankenhole (season 1) *Metalocalypse *Million Dollar Extreme Presents: WORLD PEACE *Neon Genesis Evangelion (some episodes) *The Office (UK version) *Off the Air (some episodes) *Parasyte-the maxim- (most episodes) *Rick and Morty (uncensored version, episode 19) *The Rising Son *Robot Chicken (most episodes) *Shin-Chan (some episodes) *Saul of the Mole Men (some episodes) *Squidbillies (some episodes) *Soul Quest Overdrive *Superjail! *Stroker and Hoop (most episodes) *Tom Goes to the Mayor (some episodes) *Titan Maximum (one episode) *12 oz. Mouse (some episodes) *Tim and Eric's Awesome Show, Great Job! (some episodes) *Tim and Eric's Bedtime Stories (two episodes) *Trinity Blood *The Venture Bros. (some episodes) *Xavier: Renegade Angel *Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell (most episodes) A&E Shows *Bates Motel History Channel Shows *Vikings (uncensored version) Fuse Shows *The Whitest Kids U' Know (season 1) FX Shows *American Horror Story *The Americans *Archer (seasons 1-7) *Damages (seasons 1-3) *Fargo *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (seasons 1-8) *Justified *The League (seasons 1-4) *Legit (2013 TV Series, season 1) *Nip/Tuck *Sons of Anarchy *The Shield *The Strain *Tyrant *Totally Biased with W. Kamau Bell (season 1) *Unsupervised *Wilfred (2011 TV Series, seasons 1-3) *You're the Worst (season 1) FXX Shows *Archer (season 8-present) *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (season 9-present) *The League (seasons 5-7) *Legit (2013 TV Series, season 2) *Totally Biased with W. Kamau Bell (season 2) *Wilfred (2011 TV Series, season 4 only) *You're the Worst (season 2-present) Audience Network Shows *Damages (seasons 4-5) Comedy Central Shows *Brickleberry *Crank Yankers (seasons 1-3) *Drawn Together *Inside Amy Schumer (uncensored version) *Jeff & Some Aliens (one episode) *The Legends of Chamberlain Heights *Mighty Cat Masked Niyander ZXL *South Park *Tosh.0 (uncensored version) *TripTank *Workaholics (some episodes) Crackle Shows Spice Channel Shows Showtime Shows *The Borgias *Dexter *Homeland *Masters of Sex *Ray Donovan *Shameless *Stargate SG-1 (uncensored pilot) *Tudors *United States of Tara *Weeds Hulu Shows *Casual *Chance *Deadbeat (seasons 2-3) *Difficult People *The Path *Triumph *11.22.63 *The Wrong Mans (most episodes) Epix Shows *Berlin Station Logo TV Shows Reelz Shows G4 Shows Playboy Channel Shows *Can't Get Away From It MTV Shows *Jackass *Wildboyz (seasons 1-2) MTV 2 Shows *Crank Yankers (season 4 only) *Wildboyz (seasons 3-4) TruTV Shows *Adam Ruins Everything (some episodes) *The Carbonaro Effect (some episodes) *Jon Glaser Love Gear (episode 9) *Rachel Dratch's Late Night Snack *Those Who Can't (most episodes) TBS Shows *Conan (one episode) *The Detour *Full Frontal with Samantha Bee *People on Earth *Search Party *Wrecked TNT Shows *Southland (2009 TV Series, seasons 2-5) Cinemax Shows *Bashee *Co-Ed Confidential *Hotel Erotica *Haunted *Hot Line *The Knick *Max Headroom *Outcast *Quarry *Strike Back *Zane's Sex Chronicles Syfy Shows *Caprica Starz Shows *Black Sails *Camelot *Outlander *Power *Spartacus *Spartacus: Gods of the Arena Vimeo Shows *High Maintenance (2012-2015) HBO Shows *Band of Brothers *Big Little Lies *Boardwalk Empire *The Comeback *Cathouse *Dream On *Game of Thrones *Hello Ladies *The Hitchhiker (1983 TV Series, 1983-1987) *High Maintenance (2016-present) *Mr. Show with Bob and David *The Night of *Real Sex *Rome *Sex and the City *Silicon Valley *The Sopranos *Six Feet Under *Spawn *Taxicab Confessions *True Blood *True Detective *Vinyl *The Wire *Westworld Amazon Instant Video Shows * Bosch * The Collection * Goliath * Hand of God * The Man in the High Castle * Sneaky Pete (most episodes) * Transparent G4 Shows Spike Shows *Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Stripperella IFC Shows *The Increasingly Poor Decisions of Todd Margaret *The Whitest Kids U' Know (seasons 2-5) USA Network Shows *The Hitchhiker (1983 TV Series, 1989-1991) *Mr. Robot *Motive (2013 TV Series, seasons 3-4) Sundance TV Shows Channel 4 Shows *Black Mirror (seasons 1-2, Specials) Netflix Shows *Ajin *BoJack Horseman *Black Mirror (season 3 only) *Chelsea *Daredevil *F is for Family *Grace and Frankie *House Of Cards *Jessica Jones *Knights of Sidonia *Luke Cage *Marco Polo *Narcos *Orange is the New Black Viceland Shows AMC Shows *Breaking Bad (pilot, some episodes) *Fear the Walking Dead (most episodes) *Preacher *The Walking Dead (Newer Rating) Lifetime Shows *UnReal Viz Media Shows *Monster *Nana *Zetman Sentai Filmworks/Section23/Maiden Japan Shows *Akame ga Kill! *Aura *Beautiful Bones - Sakurano's Investigation *Black Bullet *Blade & Soul *The Book of Bantorra *Brynhildr in the Darkness *BTOOOM! *Campione! *Chaika the Coffin Princess: Avenging Battle *Cobra the Animation *Comet Lucifer *Cross Ange *Dai Shogun *Demon King Daimao *Detroit Metal City *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation *Diabolik Lovers *Dog & Scissors *DRAMAtical Murder *Ebiten *ef - a tale of melodies *ef - a tale of memories *Elfen Lied *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! *Flowers of Evil *The Fruit of Grisaia *Godannar *Golgo 13 *Hamatora *Hanauyko Maid Team: La Verite *High School of the Dead *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere *Indian Summer *Kamisama Dolls *Kurenai *Love Stage! *Lunar Legend Tsukihime *Mahoromatic *Mayo Chiki! *MM! *Modern Magic Made Simple *Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse *Mysterious Girlfriend X *Nakaimo - My Little Sister is Among Them! *Needless *Night Raid 1931 *No Game, No Life *The Perfect Insider *Pet Shop of Horrors *Popotan *Queen's Blade: Rebellion *The Qwaser of Stigmata *Rail Wars! (uncensored rerelease) *Samurai Bride *Samurai Girls *Sasami-san@Ganbaranai *The Severing Crime Edge *She, the Ultimate Weapon *Shin Koihime Muso *So, I Can't Play H *Softenni! *Sunday Without God *To Love-Ru Darkness 2 *Triage X *Upotte!! *Utakaka *Watamote *When They Cry Funimation Shows *Absolute Duo *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero *Afro Samurai *Air Gear *Akiba's Trip the Animation *And you thought there is never a girl online? *Aquarion *Attack on Titan *Baldr Force Exe *Basilisk *B Gata H Kei: Yamada's First Time *Bikini Warriors *Black Blood Brothers *Black Butler (season 2) *Black Lagoon *Blassreiter *Blood Blockade Battlefront *Blood-C *Blue Gender *Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 *C3 *Casshern Sins *Cat Planet Cuties *Chaos Child *Chaos Dragon *Chrome Shelled Regios *Claymore *Concrete Revolutio *Corpse Princess *The Count of Monte Cristo: Gankutsuou *Daimidaler: Prince vs. Penguin Empire *Dance in the Vampire Bund *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School *Darker Than Black *Deadman Wonderland *Death Parade *Desert Punk *Devil May Cry *Dragonar Academy *Drifters *Eden of the East *El Cazador de la Bruja *Ergo Proxy *Excel Saga *Freezing *The Future Diary *Ga-Rai-Zero *Gangsta. *Gantz *Garo the Animation *Garo: Crimson Moon *Girls Bravo *Gungrave *Gunslinger Girl - Il Teatrino *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor *Haganai *Heaven's Lost Property *Heavy Object *Hellsing *Hellsing Ultimate *Hetalia *High School DxD *Ikki Tousen *Is This a Zombie? *Joker Game *Jormungand *Junjo Romantica 3 *Keijo!!!!!!!! *Linebarrels of Iron *Lord Marksman and Vanadis *Lupin the Third - The Woman Called Fujiko Mine *Maken-ki! *Maria the Virgin Witch *Master of Martial Hearts *Michiko & Hatchin *Mongolian Chop Squad *My Bride is a Mermaid *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi *No-Rin *Oh! Edo Rocket *Omamori Himari *OniAi *Overlord *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom *Prison School (anime and live-action versions) *Psycho-Pass *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace *Red Garden *Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ *Rosario + Vampire *The Sacred Blacksmith *Saga of Tanya the Evil *Samurai Champloo *Sankarea (uncensored rerelease) *School Rumble (season 2) *Sekirei *Senran Kagura *Shangri-la *Shiki *Shimoneta *Shin Chan *Shuffle! *Sky Wizards Academy *Speed Grapher *STRAIN: Strategic Armored Infantry *Strike Witches *The Tatami Galaxy *Tenchi Muyo! (OVA series) *Texhnolyze *Tokyo ESP *Tokyo Ghoul *Tokyo Majin *Trinity Blood *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie *Unbreakable Machine-Doll *Valkyrie Drive -Mermaid- *Wanna be the Strongest in the World! *We Without Wings *Welcome to the NHK *Witchblade *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Sword *Yurikama Arashi Television Specials *Aziz Ansari's Dangerously Delicious (2012) *Brett Gelman's Dinner in America (2016) *Dinner with Family with Brett Gelman and Brett Gelman's Family (2015) *Freaknik: The Musical (2010) *Young Person's Guide to History (2008) TV-MA icon.svg|TV-MA TV-MA-L icon.svg|TV-MA-L TV-MA-LS icon.svg|TV-MA-LS TV-MA-LSV icon.svg|TV-MA-LSV TV-MA-LV icon.svg|TV-MA-LV TV-MA-S icon.svg|TV-MA-S TV-MA-SV icon.svg|TV-MA-SV TV-MA-V icon.svg|TV-MA-V Fc97034a.-020.png|Original TV-M rating Category:Charaters Category:TV rating systems Category:Current ratings